


A Savior No More

by DisturbingVision



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all had their happy endings so what drove Emma to end her life? A letter to the only person who's ever understood her sheds some light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Savior No More

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling in the mood to write something sad. I really haven done sad before but I thought I'd give it a try and well here it is.

She couldn’t believe it. Emma had brought them all their happy endings but how had she missed it? Regina remembered that day, that cruel and horrid day. She had been with Robin for months after he left his wife on amicable terms to be with her. Maybe that’s how she missed it. Missed how Emma seemed to fade into the background of her life and Henry’s. Or maybe it started even before then when she blamed the blonde for bringing Marian back. Funnily enough the two were now great friends,

With the weight of so many questions Regina simply stared at the letter lain on her mahogany desk with her name scrawled in beautiful penmanship. Something she never knew the Savior, No Emma, she reminded herself had. Dreading the contents of the letter the ex-Evil Queen magiced herself a tumbler of her cider hoping it would help to numb the pain that was surely to come.

“Regina,” her name was called from the door and looking up she found the man who gave her so much happiness, “Dinner’s almost ready. Will you eat something tonight please?” his voice wavered on begging.

“I just have some things to finish up,” she croaked looking back down at the letter dismissing him in the kindest way she knew how to at that point.

Picking up the envelope she reverently opened it to pull the letter out from its case. Opening the page her eyes met the words that would be the hardest to ever read.

 

_Regina,_

_I know it doesn’t matter now, but I won’t apologise for this. I can’t. But also know that for what you read within this story of mine I shall not blame you. I could never blame you._

_At first I hadn’t thought much of life being shipped from foster home to foster home. Always replaceable. Always in the way. Guess that was always the way it had to be. Then I met Neal; he was so full of life and he...he loved me and maybe I loved him. I did, but only because he gave me Henry. I could never love him like my mother love’s my dad or how you love Robin. I guess that’s another thing I have to take up with someone wherever I am huh? The child of true love can’t love. The only person I seemed to love was Henry, but was it selfish to wish for more? To wish that I could be loved by someone other than my son?_

_I guess that’s where Hook came in. After the curse I was so lost and I know you were too. We were both lost but as always you knew how to swim and keep afloat while I bobbed in the water. Sometimes breathing oxygen and sometimes drowning. It was strange to see my parents, the people I’d dreamed about for years, the same age as me and learn that they willingly gave me up._

_As I said I don’t blame you because that blue moth as you like to call her told them to do so. So don’t even feel guilty for that. However they wanted their little girl back not the twenty-eight year old with abandonment issues and the ability to make her own choices. Then there was the town always trying to make you out to be the bad guy when all you wanted was to love and be loved in return.They wanted and took so much from me. All they ever saw was the Savior. The one that would save them all, but at what price?_

_Isn’t that what Rumple said when he was around? ‘Magic always comes with a price dearie’ then he’d do that weird creepy giggle. Guess the price is now paid huh? Everyone is happy. Snow, David, Henry, and you. All of you happy. The way it should be. Anyway back to my point. If there ever really was one. I’m not sure anymore. I’m not sure about a lot of things but what I do know is that I’m tired. So very tired._

_Tired of the villains, tired of being the let down I know I am. Hell I’m tired of being replaced. Replaced by a little boy that I feel jealous of even when they say I’m not being replaced. But they have that look in their eye and I just know it, and sometimes my lie detector will ping with a lie from one or both of them when they tell me. Then I’m being replaced by Henry, not that I blame him since he’s growing up, but would it have been too much to ask that he spend more time with me than with Robin? I knew he needed a male figure in his life but I always let Henry choose and somewhere along the way it was every weekend. I would say hey kid and ask him if he wanted to stay with me or hang out with Robin. He always chose Robin. Like you did. I can’t blame him either though because he’s our kid and I love him, and I gave him the option, but he never chose me when I did._

Tearing her eyes away from the letter Regina felt the hot streaks of tears flowing freely unable to stop and thought back to the many times both she and Henry cancelled on the blonde to be with Robin. She made it seem like no big deal, but Regina felt like she should have known. Especially the last time the two talked on the phone.

* * *

***Two Weeks Ago***

The phone was ringing on the counter as Regina and Henry were getting ready for the camping trip with Robin, Roland, and Marian. Picking it up Regina smiled seeing who was calling, “Emma how are you this afternoon.”

“Hey Regina I’m good. Just got done at the station and was wondering if you and the kid were still gonna have dinner with me at Grannies tonight.”

Feeling guilty for forgetting her plans with Emma, which she’d been doing a lot of lately (the forgetting part anyway) Regina really couldn't back out of the plans with Robin when he’d gone through so much trouble and she’d already taken the time off, “Emma-”

Hearing the dejected sigh on the other end Regina felt something within her break, “You forgot and have other plans.”

“Emma I’m-”

“Sorry. Yeah I know.” the sigh on the other end was filled with discontent and pain, “Just tell the kid I love him and that I’ll always love him. Bye Regina.” and with that the Sheriff hung up the only sound on the other end was the dial tone. A few day's after they'd gotten back from their trip he deputy sheriff at the time, Ruby, found Emma in her apartment dead. She'd put the gun to her head and shot herself. The wolf and the town would never be the same again.

* * *

It was then that she should have realized. But instead she just overlooked it and went on with her weekend. And Emma had the audacity to tell her not to feel guilty!! How the hell wasn’t she supposed to feel guilty. She pushed and pulled along with all the townspeople until she got her happy ending. But was it truly going to be happy without the blonde? Letting her eyes returned to the now tear stained letter Regina kept reading.

_So tell me Regina am I a coward for doing this? Didn’t I deserve a happy ending? Or was this the only way to get it because I can’t hold on anymore, and I won’t. I’ve held on too long waiting for someone to chose me, and no one did. No one ever chose me forever. I always dreamed of a forever home and never did I find one, so I won’t try any more._

_Signed_

_Emma the Replaceable and sometimes Savior of unworthy people excluding Henry and Regina (I would have always saved you)._

The way Emma had signed off on the letter had Regina was sobbing wracking her body making it convulse in seizure like ways. The way Emma spoke of never feeling love, of always being replaced by everyone she gave her all for, of never finding that place to call home and set down roots. All of the ways Emma was always shoved and hidden until she was needed. It made the brunette sick and guilty. They all deserved to feel guilty for their actions towards the one person who only asked for a home and love. And now their White Knight, friend, and sometimes nemesis was lost to them forever.

 

She is a Savior no more…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I think honestly. I liked writing it because I've never written something like this but at the same time I'm just not sure. What did you guys think?


End file.
